


关于35吃醋和吵架和44趁虚而入

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *2020斯帕*对P房和车手房间等具体设定因剧情需要有所更改*实际性行为描写:chapter1 35→chapter2 445*kimi/机长仅作提及，乐扣出现到我最爱的all5和白莲花44环节了，搞美女就是第一生产力（）
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 排位赛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本篇为35描写

排位赛的结果并不理想。  
奔驰的44号车手拿到杆位几乎要成了惯例，紧接着是他的队友，然后是里卡多的上一任队友，但对他和雷诺来说，P4算是个还不错的成绩了。  
但对落后了十个车位的维特尔而言，这几乎称得上是场灾难了。

丹尼尔·里卡多从他的赛车里钻出来后并没有立刻回到房间，排在第六的奥康看上去挺高兴的，而他并不介意暂时停下脚步，和这个拽着他手臂的法国男孩闲聊几句。  
在他们有一句没一句地扯着刚才赛车上发生的一切时，丹尼尔有意无意地四周张望着，但法拉利那边的红连成了片，他努力辨认了眼刚刚摘下头盔的那个脑袋，棕色的头发显然不是他试图寻找的人。  
抱着头盔的澳洲人有点失望，他侧过头看向兴奋的奥康言语间露出的那点小兔牙，余光捕捉到一片白色里亮眼出挑的某个大红身影。奔驰的P房就在那个方向不远，杆位的占有者早在下车时就摘掉了他的头盔，但他怀里抱着一个显然和他自己不太登对的，而他对面那位颜色格格不入的车手背对着这边，他们在聊天，看上去聊得不错——但丹尼尔看不见他的脸。  
刘易斯好像忽然注意到了从雷诺射来的这两道胶着目光，他往这边看了一眼，忽然换了只手夹着那个不属于他的头盔，然后抬臂用力揽紧了他跟前人的腰，转过身几乎是半拖拽着这个法拉利的车手进了P房。  
维特尔被他的动作吓了一跳，下一秒他就从汉密尔顿这个莫名其妙的怀抱里挣脱了出去，但接下来的一切都恰好被来往的人流和墙壁和别的什么给挡住了，里卡多只能看见他们微妙的亲昵，他发现自己在这个过程中毫无知觉地捏紧了拳头，奥康那些带着点法语口音的单词落在他耳朵里，变成了破碎无意义的音节。  
丹尼尔不记得自己是怎么礼貌地婉拒掉接下来的一切社交回到房间的，他在房间角落的跑步机上把自己弄了满身的汗，但克制不住自己在大脑内关于刚才看见的那两个人的幻想。  
他隐隐知道他保持着多年某种关系的前队友并不止和他一个人做爱，但他只知道在他之前的红牛二号车手马克·韦伯，和骗自己基米·莱肯宁离开法拉利之后维特尔会消停下来。  
至少马克已经退役了，而他还能用“毕竟是年少偶像”来抚平自己心里对基米的那个坎。

上述主角之一过来的时候已经很晚了，晚到里卡多在听见敲门声时差点以为是自己的幻觉。他们明天还得比赛，他以为维特尔会从奔驰那边直接回他自己的房间。  
“我来错时候了？”穿着红色POLO衫的德国人草草打量了只围着白色浴巾的房主一眼，行动上倒半点没有见外的意思，极其自然地在门被打开到一定程度的瞬间侧过身钻进了这个雷诺车手的房间，他开口的语调里带着点惯有的笑音，一切都像是已经经历过无数次一样熟稔——这确实已经发生过无数次。  
但这次有什么不太一样了。

“我以为你会在奔驰过夜。”  
丹尼尔并没有立刻搭腔，他转过身追上去时维特尔恰好经过了浴室门口，澳洲人拽住了他的访客的手臂，重重将他扯进了仍然水汽弥散的狭小空间里。  
印着这位来访者的照片的浴巾被皱巴巴地铺在洗手台上，下一秒这张脸的主人就被按倒在了他自己的“大头贴”上，刚被热水冲刷浸润过的躯体紧紧贴在维特尔的后背，这让后者的腿根传来了熟悉的触感和滚烫的温度，里卡多几乎是用蛮力扯掉了他的裤子，被蒙上层雾气的镜子让一切都看不真切，维特尔皱着眉，侧过头却正好被澳洲人吻在了唇角。  
“刘易斯没有干爽你吗？”

维特尔觉得他今天过来是一个错误。  
他对他的澳洲情人这突如其来的攻击性有点摸不着头脑，他只是被他的朋友带去转悠了一圈，顺带和老熟人TOTO打了个招呼——但德国人的确不觉得自己需要为他守护什么可笑的“贞操”，也没义务对任何事做出解释，他更加不希望让一切看上去像是那样。于是他抿起嘴唇，试着轻微地挣了挣，算是对对方的钳制提出抗议——这样的压迫感让这位向来自在惯了的车手感到不适，维特尔觉得自己像是被审问了，并且是以一种十分尖锐和令人不舒服的方式被发起进攻。  
“你越界了。”  
但成熟如塞巴斯蒂安·维特尔尚能忍受如此程度的不快，他只是沉默着闭上了眼，再开口时声线平平淡淡，并未有什么大的波澜。  
“我不是来提供上门性服务的，丹尼尔。”  
实际上在比赛前彻夜做爱的经历他们并不是没有过，于是这句话落在受伤的巨型犬耳中自然而然地变成了推阻的借口，他探手环握住了维特尔的阴茎，明显地感受到了它的完全勃起和跳动的脉搏，并且将清晰可闻的抽气声捕捉在了鼓膜。  
“明天还有比赛，现在请放开我。”  
“你还在乎这场比赛？”在这些单词从他嘴里蹦出来的瞬间里卡多就感到了懊悔，但从下午就开始在他胸腔里灼烧着的无名怒火让他咽下了几乎要蹦出嗓子眼的道歉。“就算你跟刘易斯·汉密尔顿上床，他也不会把冠军让给你。”  
被他禁锢在胸膛和洗手台之间的那具身体在话音落地的刹那显而易见地颤抖了一瞬，丹尼尔咬住了自己的舌尖，他知道维特尔在乎什么，而他刚刚可耻地撕裂了对方的伤口，还在尊严上狠狠地踏了一脚。  
“你的意思是你会因为跟我做爱而给我让车？”维特尔没再给他多说点什么的机会，他在话音出口的同时用手肘猛的撞向里卡多的侧腹，试图趁后者吃痛时寻机挣脱。但他被丹尼尔抓住了手腕，桎梏的施与者带着点愤怒意味地松开了他的阴茎，紧接着两根手指操进了他的屁股里。  
“丹尼尔·里卡多，你他妈的以为自己是什么东西？”  
澳洲人以往总是会做足温柔的前戏，这让维特尔在找他之前除了必要的清洁从来不会白白花费功夫给自己做任何准备。  
被强行撑开的胀痛卸下了点反抗的力道，但混杂着德语和意大利语的肮脏词汇劈头盖脸地砸向了里卡多，他草率地抽插了几下算作简单的扩张，然后把自己的阴茎抵在了德国人的股间。  
“I thought you just fucking like this, bitch.”  
丹尼尔觉得自己胸口的那把火烧得更旺盛了，它径直蹿进了他的大脑，让他无暇思考他的行为和言语会带来怎样的后果。  
这太不公平了，他想，为什么他总不能是站在维特尔身边的那个。  
他离世界冠军总是差了点运气，维特尔身边总会出现看上去比他更优秀的人。  
从基米·莱肯宁到刘易斯·汉密尔顿。  
里卡多想，他受够了。

维特尔不知道丹尼尔·里卡多今天究竟是搭错了哪一根筋，但他想他自己压抑许久的愤怒也被这样点燃了。他们几乎发疯一般地把自己所能想到的所有攻击性的话语一股脑地扔去了对方的身上，他被按在印着自己的照片的浴巾上强奸，而他的身体在可悲地回应施暴者，甚至他剩余的意识和本能也在渴望更多。  
他的双手被按在了自己身体的两侧，这导致前端唯一的快感来源成为了和粗糙布面的摩擦。里卡多终于射在他大腿上的时候德国人也总算迎来了高潮，这个不算宽敞的空间终归陷入了沉寂。  
因愤怒而沸腾的热血冷却后留下了一片难以收场的狼藉，在逐渐平复的呼吸声中里卡多站起了身，他想要道歉，但他看向有些不自然地套上裤子的维特尔，张了张嘴，却忽然觉得自己失了声。  
他想，我把一切都搞砸了。  
维特尔在站起身时腿根有点发软，但他躲开了里卡多伸出的手。德国人感到嘴里一阵干涩，大抵是因为过度的叫喊和咆哮，他终于整理好了自己的衣服，然后转过身，看向那双在他的记忆里大部分时候总是弯弯的蜂蜜焦糖色的眼睛。  
“We're done, Daniel.”  
他移开了目光，又加重音量重复了一遍自己的话，然后他注意到那块皱巴巴的、沾上了他的精液的照片浴巾，维特尔突然感到一阵恶心。  
扔了吧。他指了指那边，声音变得轻飘飘的，像是下一秒就会消失。奥康是个好男孩，他说。  
维特尔转身离开了雷诺的3号车手的房间。  
没有人追上来，里卡多像尊雕像呆立在原处，他甚至没有听见房门被关上的声音。  
We're done.

带上丝凉意的夜风拍打在维特尔的脸颊，他的耳边又响起了里卡多的话，他们的矛盾像是在很早以前就埋下了，刘易斯只不过是一根引爆的线。下午排位赛的结果又开始盘桓在他的脑海，以及最近发生过的所有的一切，每一件事都像是偏离了正轨。  
他想，我把一切都搞砸了。


	2. 正赛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35吵架之后渔翁得利的44（）

当房间的门被敲响的时候，维特尔刚刚给自己倒上了半杯香槟。  
德国人在驾驶舱外的单人生活泛善可陈，无论是看上去还是听上去都十足的乏味。电视开着，那上面是刘易斯·汉密尔顿的脸，还有蜂拥着他的记者和无数闪光灯晃花人眼。  
谁都看得出来法拉利今年的颓势难以阻挡，即使赛前迈凯伦的小塞恩斯因为排气管故障临时退出，他们也仍然没能挤进积分区。  
所以这一年的香槟大概他都得自己喝了。

在握上门把手之前维特尔短暂地花了两秒思考来者的身份，基米在比赛刚一结束就乘私人飞机离开了，而勒克莱尔大概在和其他人一起吃饭——那么也许是丹尼尔，他想，虽然他们昨天晚上才大吵了一架，激烈到一切都被冻结成冰点。  
他确实没想到拉开门出现的会是电视上的那张脸。  
“我以为你们应该在开庆祝会。”惊讶只花了半秒便从德国车手的眼底隐去，他转过身回到桌前，拿起了那半杯香槟。“来一杯？”  
刘易斯回身带上了门，不动声色地把锁扣反转了两圈。他看上去像是没听见维特尔的前半句话，只是欣然接受了邀请，径直走到德国人的跟前，并顺手关掉了电视。  
这个刚刚取得了分站冠军的英国人表现得像是下午什么都没有发生，他看上去只是个“偶然路过法拉利车手的房间顺道前来拜访的私交甚密的好朋友”，也许是出于某种心照不宣的默契，他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，没半个单词提到比赛和排名。

“所以你准备在我这里住一晚还是怎么的。”维特尔的手机在桌面上震了一下，他瞄了一眼弹出的简讯，随手按灭了屏幕。“一个还不错的晚上，可惜香槟还是比不上啤酒。”  
“我要将这句话默认为某种邀请了。”汉密尔顿屈指弹了一下已经被无数次加满又饮尽的空玻璃杯，看向对面灯光正下方微卷的金发。“你可以先去洗个澡。”  
在浴室传来淅沥水声时英国人站起了身，状若不经意地扫了眼再一次亮起又黯淡的屏幕。  
——丹尼尔·里卡多，未接来电。  
——丹尼尔·里卡多：我们需要谈谈，Seb，我很抱歉。  
——丹尼尔·里卡多，未接来电。  
梳着脏辫的黑人伸出手，长按了五秒电源键。  
为了这个美好的晚上不被打扰。他想。并且，他猜对了。

很显然会打扰他的并不止有今天的P4，就在他把完全陷入死寂的手机端正摆回原处时，外头再一次响起了敲门声。  
维特尔没有听见，他大概正在沉浸于浴室LIVE无法自拔，水声隐隐穿透了将他们隔开的墙壁，刘易斯打开了门。  
“勒克莱尔？”  
汉密尔顿确实没想到今天的第二位访客会是法拉利的另一位车手，他甚至在走到门廊之前思考了几秒应付丹尼尔的说辞，但他没想到开门会看见另一身大红。  
和另一对错愕的眼睛。  
显而易见的是，勒克莱尔也没想到会在他队友的房间看见这位今天刚刚收获了新奖杯的梅奔车手 ，他几乎是下意识地否认了自己特地来“拜访”队友的事实，并在刘易斯非常友好和自然地表达了“如果你找维特尔可以进来等他洗完澡”之后迅速表示自己只是走错了房间。  
于是完全是来自另一个车队的家伙心怀鬼胎地有意忽略了另一方拙劣的借口，以房间主人的姿态和住在对面的法拉利车手礼貌地点头道别，然后转身关上了门。  
这次没有反拧上锁扣。

很显然房间真正的主人并没有意识到在他用热水把自己从头到脚淋了个透的时候外面发生了什么，维特尔出来的时候那位英国车手正翘着腿坐在床头，试图从他房间的电视频道里找出点有意思的剧目。  
“别告诉我你是因为房间的电视坏了来我这里看肥皂剧的。”  
说话的人挡住了他的视线，几乎是贴在了他跟前。这个严谨的德国人用两只手扶在干毛巾上揉搓着自己还在滴水的金发，浑身上下只围了一条浴巾——但他的腰侧有几个不太明显的指印，看上去像是新留的，只是消退了一些，细看才会被发现。  
“这取决于你是否希望我仅仅是坐在这里看一晚上的片。”  
英国人站起了身，白底的T恤上印着黑绿色的条纹。他装作什么不该看见的都没有看见，甚至有意忽视了对方肩颈处刺眼的吻痕——然后他抬臂覆上了维特尔的手背，边替他掌控擦拭头发的频率，边慢条斯理地碰上了近在眼前的嘴唇。  
刘易斯在来之前已经洗过了澡，但气泡酒的味道仍然充斥着两人的鼻腔，也许是下午的，也许是刚才的。  
暂时没有猛烈的进攻被发起，这个吻甚至称得上缠绵，汉密尔顿的手指顺着对方后颈的线条缓慢下移，划过脊背的细微凹陷，勾在了浴巾的边缘。  
“或者参与其中——May I？”

汉密尔顿应该想到在浴室呆了那么久的维特尔显然是给自己做足了迎接一场激烈的性爱的准备，德国人被仰面推倒在柔软的床面，下一秒他光裸的脚趾就踩在了汉密尔顿的胯间。维特尔屈着一条腿，小臂还勾在对方的颈后，而他身上的英国人几乎没费什么力气就将手指挤进了温软的甬道间。  
“我早该料到你是个不折不扣的婊子。”  
模糊的单词被吞没在唇齿相接间，汉密尔顿没费什么力气就找到了能让德国人兴奋加剧的点，后者加重了点踩在对方裤裆的力道，像是这种程度的侮辱显然除了刺激快感的攀升并不会产生别的影响。他连喘息都轻描淡写，只是咬住了那张吐出字音的嘴唇。  
“是吗？那你会想着我打飞机吗？”

真正操进去的时候滴落的润滑液几乎要把床单给打湿了，浴巾松散地垫在维特尔的身下，在剧烈的冲撞下被揉成了皱巴巴的一团。  
他不太喜欢面对面的体位，而且，饶了他吧，他们忘了关灯。  
但德国人只是稍稍皱起了眉，他的手指绕着刘易斯脑后扎成一小束的脏辫，突然想起了丹尼尔蓬松的黑色卷毛。  
“里卡多和你吵架了？”  
在被询问的人迟了半拍才哼出声时汉密尔顿咬上了他的耳垂，他知道自己不该问这个，做爱的时候提起第三个人应当是大忌——但管他呢，至少现在操在维特尔身体里的是他。英国人注意到对方因情欲而湿润起来的眼底写上了点疑惑的情绪，他好像暂时没有生气，刘易斯这么判断，并选择不放慢他的动作——说话不影响他做任何事，无论是赛车还是做爱。  
“真想不通他对你做了什么，Seb，我不得不说，你今天看上去真的糟透了。”  
他连珠炮般迅速地吐出了这个长句，然后在德国人开始表现出不悦之前捞起他的腿架在了肩上，重重撞进了最深的地方。  
“但你知道我总是在这里的，对吗？”

维特尔的确和里卡多吵得很凶，很难想象就在前一个晚上，他们在疯狂做爱的同时也在试图用最锋利的语言将对方杀死，而起因竟然有一部分是现在在他身上的这个男人。他甚至没有完全把自己弄干净就怒气冲冲地穿好衣服回到了房间，然后蒙头大睡。再后来他发现自己几乎在开一部老爷车跑全世界最快的赛道，他被基米超了过去，他是P13。  
他的确有点浑浑噩噩的，气泡酒也许起了一部分的催化作用，他知道汉密尔顿的不请自来有所企图，而他欣然接受了这些。可笑的是在这个人成为他和丹尼尔之间矛盾的引线的时候，他们事实上的关系确实只不过是朋友而已——但他感受得到被白绿相间的赛车服包裹着的这具躯体内蛰伏的欲望，从很早开始，对他，对领奖台，对一切。  
但老天知道维特尔现在只是想他妈的来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，而不是被正在操他的人提醒他正在试图逃离的嶙峋现实。  
幸运的是英国人读懂了那双蓝色瞳仁里逐渐染上的不耐，他吻住了那张像是下一刻就要吐出刻薄反讽的嘴唇，把随便是德语还是意大利语的他听不懂的单词堵在了唇齿间，加快了操干的速率。  
至少这一点丹尼尔不如他。维特尔沉浸在快感的浪潮中昏昏沉沉地想，刘易斯知道什么时候该闭上他的嘴。

连续两天激烈的性爱让德国人感到有些疲惫，他试着动了动自己的大腿，然后感到了一阵难以启齿的酸胀。  
“我没有射在里面。”刘易斯把脑袋埋在他颈间，嘴唇的摩挲让皮肤传来了阵异样的麻痒。“所以我还能再来吗？”  
“如果你指的是蒙扎，或者穆杰罗。”维特尔懒洋洋地掐着英国人的后颈，试图把自己的脖子从后者的嘴唇下解救出来，虽然并不是特别乐意，但他默许了紧贴着昨天的红印的那块皮肤被烙下一个新的。“现在，去把自己洗干净，然后悄无声息地离开我的房间。”

汉密尔顿离开时注意到门被人打开了一条小缝，显然这层楼只住着法拉利的两位车手，但不能保证隔壁的雷诺是否还会有人来访。他一直都知道维特尔和里卡多的关系并不一般，虽然这个从红牛跳槽去了法拉利的前连冠车手换床伴换的很勤，但里卡多无疑是和他保持得最久的那一个，甚至赢过了基米——谁都知道维特尔崇拜这位冰人，每个人都知道。  
刘易斯坚信自己才是最适合待在维特尔身边的那个，从每一个方面而言。在他注意到澳洲人的举止微妙起来的时候，他就知道是他的时机到了。不过他没想到的是勒克莱尔，大部分人都认为法拉利的两位车手的关系并不能称得上好，包括他在内。  
但无论刚才来过的是哪一位，对这个今天在各方面斩收大捷的冠军而言，都不能不算是一种收获。


End file.
